


Moth Town Gang

by Rah19



Category: Moth Town
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rah19/pseuds/Rah19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of the shenanigans of the uptown moth gang. Some chapters will be dark, others graphic and some light and fluffy, this is an original work. </p><p>Please see chapter headings for rurther details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moth Town Gang

For pictures of the moth people instagram #uptownmothgang

A long time ago the human race was threatened by a changing world, livestock and food supplies that were dying. Space was becoming sparce because of the ever expanding population, a change needed to be made. 

A scientist whose name is long forgotten came up with an idea, combine the human genetic with that of creatures to change their diet and lifestyle to something that could be better sustained. He created hybrids, from man and insects which were the most readily available creature for him to get, as many other animal species were extinct or resided only in zoos. Unfortunately the populace at the time looked down on his reaserch and study they did not wish to give up their humanity he was shut down and shunned by society. 

A year after he was located by an underground group that determined his solution to be the only solution. these radicals planed a way to get the 'genetic therapy' to the whole world, and they succeeded. 

In the span of 3 years the group mananged to infect and change the human race causing chaos, suicide, mass genoside and civil dissorder, it took years for the world to regain some semblance of order, it took even longer for people to be okay with their new bodies and races. 

After several hundred years an entirely new culture has formed around the new hybrid humans, New classes and statuses and standards of beauty has arrisen. These beings have now long accepted what they are and are even proud of their race; the more insect like you look the more beautiful you are considered to be as these beings can come in many shapes and sizes. some haveing 2 arms, some have 4, some are covered in fluff and others not so much. It has truly become a beautiful world to reside in, but our story dosent revolve around this beautiful world, it revolves around the moth gang. A group of indeviduals that live in Lamphive city that overlooks the ruins of old new york city.


End file.
